Rutina
by puckyblack
Summary: “lo unico que se es que ya no quiero hacer ni obtener lo mismo todos los viernes…” pauso por un momento, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero retuvo las lagrimas “…ya no quiero ser ignorada” termino con una triste sonrisa, mirando a los ojos de Robin.


**Un simple y largo one-shot sin tema aparente. por cierto, fue escrito un viernes. ah si, y los Teen Titans no me pertenecen...todavia ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Rutina.**

Viernes en la mañana. Para cualquier chica normal un viernes solo significaria una cosa: el ultimo dia de la semana, o mas bien, el ultimo dia de hacer lo mismo: levantarse, ducharse, vestirse con el mismo serio y aburrido uniforme y, recogiendo sus libros, trabajos y tareas, dirigirse al autobús escolar, a veces con un completo desayuno en el estomago, otras con solo un vaso de leche y una galleta.

Si, definitivamente el viernes significaba lo mismo para miles de chicas normales, y no solo de ellas, tambien de maestros, obreros, secretarias, en fin.

El viernes, el magnifico viernes es solo el epilogo de una larga semana, el fin de las obligaciones y el principio del fin de semana, de la tan ansiada libertad, de los dos dias de relajacion, muy bien merecidos para alguien que trabajó o estudió todo una semana de cinco dias. Cinco dias en los que se repetia la misma rutina…

Pero claro, esa rutina es solo para personas normales, chicas normales con vidas normales.

Definitivamente no para Starfire, la joven y hermosa superheroe que no tenia nada de normal, asi que los viernes, para ella, no significaban el final de una jornada de estudio o trabajo, no es que lo quisiera, su vida, fuera de lo normal, era nada aburrida, Starfire formaba parte de un grupo de jóvenes superheroes llamados los jóvenes Titanes (o Teen Titans para muchos), el grupo estaba integrado por cinco chicos que, al igual que Star, no tenian una vida normal. Robin, Chico Bestia, Raven, Cyborg y por supuesto, la chica antes mencionada. Starfire.

Y como dije, su vida no tenia nada de aburrida ni normal, pero los viernes, aunque tal vez no compartiera el mismo significado que con las chicas normales, Starfire siempre hacia la misma rutina en este dia. Rutina que no le gustaba nada.



Cansada, apago el despertador en forma de Mumbo, criminal lunatico, pero con una apariencia indudablemente comica, dicho despertador se encontraba en la comoda, a un lado de su cama.

y, aunque casi siempre se levantaba con un entusiasmo y alegria, este dia, viernes, no era igual. Especialmente _este_ viernes.

La noche anterior, la del jueves, los jóvenes titanes habian tenido una llamada de un robo en un famoso banco, eso no era fuera de lo ordinario, cada dia tenian que detener un robo, o un crimen. Eso no importaba, después de todo para eso estaban, era su trabajo.

Lo que les habia causado sorpresa a nuestro jóvenes heroes habia sido el criminal, el ladron. Red X habia aparecido esa noche, y aunque no logro su objetivo y salio con las manos vacias, los titanes no tuvieron la oportunidad de atraparlo y, por ordenes de su lider, los chicos habian tenido que buscarlo toda la noche sin ningun resultado.

Eso no era lo que le molestaba a Starfire, habia pasado muchas noches sin dormir, era resistente y aunque le hubiera gustado detener a Red X, no se frustraba por no haberlo hecho.

Lo que le molestaba, era la reaccion de su lider y mejor amigo, Robin, esa era su rutina de todos los viernes.

Se levantaba, se duchaba, salía de su habitacion hacia la sala para saludar y dar los buenos dias a sus amigos, donde los podia encontrar haciendo lo mismo casi todos los viernes.

chico bestia y Cyborg en la cocina, pelenado por el desayuno, uno dicendo que deberian desayunar carne, ese era Cyborg, mientras que el otro insistiendo en desayuno de Tofú y leche de soya, indudablemente chico bestia.

Raven, usualmente al borde de los nervios, aguantando la pelea de los otros dos, al otro lado de la habitacion sentada en un rincon o a veces en un sofa, leyendo uno de sus libros grandes y sin imágenes.

Todos presentes, todos menos uno: Robin¿Qué donde estaba? Eso no era difícil de responder, ya que, como les habia dicho, era la misma rutina para Starfire, seguramente su lider estaria en el cuarto oscuro y frio en el que solia encerrarse cada viernes sin falta, ya sea registrando a los criminales de la semana, fichando las pistas o, como era esta vez, buscando algun indicio que lo llevara a Red X.

Starfire se levanto de la cama y se fue directamente a la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, tratando de relajarse y adoptar ese entusiasmo que la caracterizaba. Pero al parecer hoy no sentia animos, estaba cansada.

No fisicamente, después de todo tenia muy buena condicion fisica, y aunque no huebira dormido muy bien la noche anterior eso no la hacia sentir cansada.

Lo que le cansaba era tener que hacer lo mismo, estaba cansada de seguir la misma rutina, y a la vez, obtener lo mismo todos los viernes.

Después de saludar a sus amigos, o al menos a los que estuvieran en la sala o cocina, se dirigiria al mismo lugar de siempre, a la habitacion donde, como siempre, estaba Robin. Tocaria como siempre, y con una sonrisa, reciviria a Robin en el momento en que este abriera la puerta.

"_querido amigo Robin, muy buenos dias, me preguntaba si bajarias a desayunar con nosotros esta mañana."_

Y como siempre obtenia la misma respuesta.

"_lo siento Starfire, pero aun tengo mucho que hacer, desayunen ustedes y no me esperen"_

Y despues, nada mas asi, se cerraba la puerta frente a su cara, dejandola sola en el pasillo.

Una ves que termino de arreglarse bajo a desayunar, entrando a la sala y encontrando a sus tres amigos, dos de ellos, como siempre en la cocina, y la otra en el sofa.

Starfire miro por toda la habitacion, buscandolo y no encontrandolo, era gracioso como todavía tenia esperanzas. Pero nunca pasaba ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?.

Starfire apreto sus puños ligeramente, perfecto, si el no tenia ningun interes ¿Por qué ella si, estaba cansada de la misma rutina ¿no, entonces ¿porque siempre seguia haciendo lo mismo?

Eso tendria que cambiar ahora, habia tomado una decision, saldria de su rutina. Este viernes iba a ser diferente.

"buenos dias" dijo sin mucho animo, se dirigio a la cocina y pasando a los dos que estaban peleando, abrio el refrigerador y saco una jarra de jugo, se sirvio en un vaso y rapidamente la bebio. Dejo el vaso en el lavadero, junto a una pila de platos y cubiertos sucios, los que se habaian acumulado en la semana. Paso por la pequeña mesa rectangular de la cocina y tomo una manzana que habia en un frutero y, sin decir nada mas, salio de el cuarto.

Los demas la miraron extrañados, eso no habia sido precisamente lo normal.

Una vez en pasillo Starfire, en vez de dirigirse a la derecha, direccion que tomaba para ver a Robin, tomo la izquierda, y se dirigio a la sala de entrenamiento, ahí podria oir música si se le apetecia y tal vez leeria el libro que Raven le habia prestado.

Despues se le ocurriria que hacer, pero definitivamente no seria lo mismo.



Robin se encontraba sentando frente a la pantalla de la computadora que tenia sobre el escritorio, tapizado de papeles, y no solo en el escritorio, tambien en el suelo y en las paredes, recortes de periodico, fotografias, documentos o simples hojas en blanco.

El chico pareca estar pegado en su asiento, muy pocas veces se levantaba para buscar información que necesitara o para abrir la puerta cuando tocaban, sabiendo incluso antes de abrir quien estaba al otro lado, después de todo Starfire siempre hacia lo mismo, iba por el y le pedía que fuera a desayunar con los demas.

Siempre que se encontraba en ese cuarto se concentraba en una sola cosa, en su trabajo, e inmediatamente parecia que todo lo demas desaparecia. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Por primera vez el chico maravilla no podia concentrarse, habia ya ledo cinco veces el mismo parrafo sin entender una sola palabra, su mente no estaba en el texto, sino que estaba pensando en otra cosa, o mas bien en alguien.

"_tal vez todavía sigue dormida"_

"_después de todo no es tan tarde ¿verdad?"_

Sus pensamientos y concentración estaban en su amiga pelirroja, a diferencia de cada viernes, hoy no habia tocado, hoy no le habia pedido a el que bajara a desayunar.

El chico se volteo a ver la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento pudiera escuhar sus pasos. Pero no se oia nada.

_¿habria pasado algo? _

_¿Por qué no llegaba? _

_¿estaria enojada con el? _

_¿habria desayunado ya, sin si quiera ir e invitarlo a acompañarla?_

Robin regreso su vista a la pantalla, pero su atención y pensamientos estaban con Starfire.



Habia caido la tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y Starfire estaba en la sala de la torre, junto con sus demas amigos, al menos tres de ellos, pero eso no la sorprendia, cada viernes chico bestia traia, junto con cyborg, peliculas para ver, "noche de pelicula", era como le llamaban, y cada viernes, Starfire subia por segunda ocasión a el cuarto donde ese encontraba Robin.

"_querido amigo, talvez te gustaria darle un descanzo a tu investigación y acompañarnos a ver una película"_

y como en la mañana, obtenia el mismo resultado:

"_lo siento Starfire, no puedo, estoy ocupado"_

Y de nuevo la dejaba mirando la puerta.

"_no esta vez" _se dijo ella misma, viendo como el chico bestia les mostraba las peliculas que habian traido, esta vez no iria a pedirle a Robin que los acompañara.

"terror, comedia, accion, escojan una"

"terror" se apresuro a decir Starfire, los demas la miraron incredulos, las peliculas de terror no habian sido el genero preferido de la pelirroja.

Pero después de todo, este viernes tenia que ser fuera de lo rutinario ¿no?

"¡entonces terror!" dijo Chico Bestia introduciendo el dvd al reproductor.



"Aghhh" frustrado Robin tiro los papeles que habia estado revisando unos segundos antes, nada, no captaba nada, y no era porque no hubiera encontrado, al contrario, estaba repleto de información que, revisandola cuidadosamente le podria llevar a su objetivo.

El unico problema es que seguia sin poderse concentrar, miro al reloj de la computadora, ya era muy tarde y para estas horas los demas deberian estar viendo una pelicula

"_entonces ¿Por qué ella no vino como siempre? _

Sabia que aunque hubiera ido le hubiera dado la misma respuesta, pero aun asi¿Por qué no había ido a invitarlo?

"_¿acaso no me querra cerca?"_

"_¿pero que hize para molestarla?"_



Starfire anuncio a los demas que se retiraba, la pelicula de terror habia acabado, e iban a ver otra, como lo siempre: veian las tres peliculas, tomaban una rebanada de pizza que compraban en la tarde y se iban a la cama.

Y como siempre, antes de llegar a su habitacion, e incluso antes de cenar ella misma, le llevaba un trozo de pizza a Robin.

"_amigo, no has comido en todo el dia, tal vez te haria bien una rebanada de la pizza"_

Y Robin respondia:

"_estoy bien Starfire, no tengo hambre, gracias"_

Starfire había visto ya tantas veces la puerta de la habitacion que inclusive podria decir si habia una nueva mancha o rasguño en ella.

Starfire salio de la sala, sin siquiera haber tenido la intencion de acercarse a la pizza.



Robin volvio a mirar el reloj, ya era de noche, ya debierian haber acabado de ver las tres películas que Chico Bestia y Cyborg traian.

El chico se volvio a ver la puerta

"_¿y entonces?"_

Cada hora, el chico maravilla habia hecho lo mismo, se daba la vuelta y por cinco, a veces deiz minutos, miraba la puerta, esperando que alguien llamara a la puerta, que _ella_ llamara a la puerta.

Nada, no pasaba nada, Robin bajo la cabeza¿Por qué le dolia tanto que no fuera, el ya sabia la respuesta, porque siempre le habia gustado saber que ella se preocupaba por el, le gustaba sentir que al menos habia alguien a quien todavía le importaba.

¿pero de que debia soprenderse, siempre habia sido egoista, siempre habia pensado que no importara que, Starfire estaria con el, la habia ignorado creyendo que Starfire volveria.

Pero hoy, hoy no habia sido como siempre, hoy no habia visto a Starfire en todo el dia.

Se sintio herido, triste, solo habia un pensamiento en su cabeza, el mismo que lo hacia sentirse asi.

"_¿Starfire ya no me ama?" _



Sentia la brisa del mar acariciar su cara, cerro los ojos por un momento, ya hacia una hora que estaba ahí, sentada en una roca a la orilla de la isla de la torre, mirando hacia al mar, las estrellas, la luna, pensando en lo que habia pasado en el dia. Habia cambiado su rutina, no habia hecho lo que siempre hacia, y aun asi se sentia vacia, como si faltara algo.

Estaba fresco afuera pero no queria entrar a la torre, no todavia, solo esperaba que cuando entrara encontrara todavía alguna rebanada de pizza, ya que aunque todavía no sentia hambre, intuia que muy pronto lo haria y no le gustaria irse a la cama sin cenar.



El momento en el que Robin entro en la sala, los demas titanes tenian expresiones de haber visto un fantasma.

Robin los ignoro y se limito a preguntar:

"¿Dónde esta Starfire?" dijo seriamente, se veia mas cansado de lo usual.

Los tres titanes se miraron unos a los otros, después de un rato de silencio y de confusas miradas Raven fue la que hablo:

"no lo se, todo el dia ha actuado muy raro"

Cuando termino, Robin dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion sin decir una palabra.



El chico maravilla subio a el techo de la torre, Starfire solia ir ahí, tenia la esperanza de encontrarla, pero cuando abrio la puerta que daba acceso a el techo, no encontro a nadie.

Se dirigio a la orilla y miro hacia el mar.

"_¿Dónde estaba?"_

Bajo la vista y casi como respuesta, vio a la pelirroja sentada en una roca, a la orilla, mirando hacia el frente, pensativa.

En la cara de Robin aparecio una sonrisa.



Starfire se estremeció, hacia frió, y ella no llevaba nada que la pudiera proteger, aunque su raza era muy resistente, ella era vulnerable si no había recibido los rayos solares por un tiempo prolongado, ya que, sus poderes y energía provenían de la energía solar. y ese dia, no dejo que los rayos del sol la tocaran demasiado. Volvió a estremecerse y se abrazo así misma para darse calor. Pero después no hizo falta. Ya que en ese preciso momento sintió que una manta la cubría.

"pensé que tendrías frió aquí afuera" Starfire reconoció inmediatamente la voz y a su propietario.

La chica levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Robin, el chico se arrodillo a su lado, sonriendo.

"….y también creí que tendrías hambre" le dijo extendiéndole un plato con una rebanada de pizza que llevaba en sus manos.

Starfire, sonriendo tomo el plato.

"gracias"

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Robin fue el primero en hablar.

"te extrañe" dijo el chico suavemente.

Definitivamente eso era algo que Starfire no esperaba. Lo miro incredula¿habria oido bien?

"no te vi en todo el dia"

Starfire volteo hacia las estrellas "no queria molestarte" respondio simplemente.

En ese momento Robin deseo poder tener los poderes de Raven y saber lo que estaba pensando su pelirroja amiga, pero, desafortunadamente para el, era solamente un humano y no podia leer mentes, asi que solo le quedaba una opcion:

"Star¿estas molesta conmigo?" pregunto lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

La tamaraniana no respondio inmediatamente¿lo estaba¿estaba molesta con Robin o consigo misma?

"no lo se" volteo a ver a Robin, su cara inexpresiva "lo unico que se es que ya no quiero hacer ni obtener lo mismo todos los viernes…" pauso por un momento, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero retuvo las lagrimas "…ya no quiero ser ignorada" termino con una triste sonrisa, mirando a los ojos de Robin.

"lo siento…no queria ignorarte, es solo que…" Robin no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, solto una risita a su incapacidad de expresar sus sentimientos "dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y hoy realmente te extrañe"

Starfire le dio una genuina sonrisa, tal vez no habia sido la mejor de las respuestas, pero no hacia falta mas, ella conocia a Robin, y tambien sabia que esa pequeña muestra de cariño era lo suficiente para hacerla feliz.

"entonces supongo que no comiste nada tampoco"

El chico maravilla nego con la cabeza.

Starfire tomo la pizza del plato y la levanto a la altura de Robin, este abrio su boca y dejo que Starfire le diera un pedazo de pizza.

"mmm"

Starfire rio y le dio una mordida a la pizza tambien. No necesitaban mas palabras. Juntos se quedaron ahí, felices por el simple hecho de contar el uno con el otro.

Y aunque tal vez ninguno declaro sus verdaderos sentimientos, no hizo falta, porque con solo verse a los ojos podian mirar dentro del corazon del otro. Después de todo, de eso se trata el verdadero amor.

* * *

¿un review¿por favor? 

_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco._

_-Platon_

**pucky-black**


End file.
